


Sparkling Wine

by PrivateFluff (orphan_account)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Kissing, Romance, Trans Female Character, Useless Lesbians, cheek kissing, failed attempt at a blowjob, forehead kissing, getting sick from drinking too much, holding your girlfriend's hair out of her eyes while she throws up, implied blowjob, poor wattson drank like a whole bottle of wine, the gang's all here on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PrivateFluff
Summary: Wattson drinks far too much and tries to blow Wraith. A tender moment ensues.
Relationships: DarkSparks - Relationship, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Sparkling Wine

"So anyway, I'm standing there with nothing but a P2020 and a dream. There are three of them bearing down on us, and I'm thinkin woah. Mirage, you are in it right now. How are you gonna get out of this one? But I keep my cool. I'm a stone cold killer up there. One of them comes through the doorway and bam!" Mirage made finger-guns at the crowd at large. "Dropped them in one bullet. But that was my last shot so I'm out of ammo. So, thinking fast I rush the stairs. Slide right into the next guy and knock their ass flat. The third guy? Well he just surrendered and I took his gun."

Bangalore looked unimpressed. "That right? Hey babe, fact check?"

Lifeline looked up from her hand of poker. "I give 'im fifty percent this time. He accidentally knocked the second guy into one o' Nat's fences, third guy stepped on a grenade from anotha squad."

Gibraltar, Bangalore and Octane laughed uproariously. Mirage grinned and sat back down, kicking his feet up on the table. "Well the point is, I was awesome today."

"Sure you were." Crypto rejoined them at a table, sliding a drink over to Mirage and sitting

Octane jumped up on the seat. "Okay, my turn. Got a great story for ya."

"Wanna fact check this one too Ajay?"

"Piss off Elliot." Lifeline returned to her game. Across from her sat Bloodhound, Caustic, Pathfinder - the only three not drinking, and all holding their own hands, as well as a slightly drunk Wraith and an  _ extremely _ drunk Wattson, who was clinging to the blushing voidwalker and giggling constantly.

Lifeline smiled softly and placed her cards down on the table. "I'm out this hand."

"As am I." Bloodhound laid their cards facedown on the table. Caustic eyed the robot sitting beside him, and then dropped a few chips into the pool. 

"I meet your bet."

"Lay 'em on the table boys."

Pathfinder and Caustic laid their cards on the table.

Three threes to Caustic…

Three Aces to Path.

"Hooray! I won this hand."

Beside him, Wattson had started to kiss a line down Wraith's neck. Her hands had moved beneath the table and were doing predictable things to Wraith's crotch. The voidwalker's moan alerted their friends to the electrician's shenaniganery, and Lifeline chastised them.

"C'mom girls, not here. Take it to ya room."

Wattson giggled and grabbed Wraith's hands, pulling her to her feet while she apologised to everyone, face flushed a deep red.

Wattson dragged her girlfriend out of the bar, but then immediately  _ into _ the bathroom just outside of it.

"I *hic* simply cannot wait to *hic* taste you cherie."

Wattson pulled Wraith into one of the cubicles and pinned her against the dividing wall, kissing her sloppily. Wraith could taste the wine on her breath. Wattson kissed lower, peeling Wraith's bottoms down to her knees and stroking her to full mast. Wraith moaned and her whole body shook as Wattson's mouth enveloped her.

Wattson bobbed her head a few times back and forth, taking Wraith deeper until she felt her tip at the back of her throat and then she stopped. She pulled back and coughed slightly, and slumped against the basin beside her.

"N-Nat are you okay?"

Wattson did not speak, but instead put her face over the bowl and made a retching noise. Wraith pulled up her leggings and knelt beside her girlfriend, who now had both hands on the rim of the bowl to steady herself. She wordlessly put her hand on Wattson's forehead and held her hair out of the way as she coughed and sputtered into the bowl.

"Guess you had a bit much huh?"

Wattson paused for a moment to catch her breath and wipe away some of her spit with her sleeve, and then looked up at her girlfriend and smiled, a few tears staining her cheek.

"I'm *hic* s-sorry Renee."

Wraith cupped Wattson's face, using her thumb to brush away the tears, and planted a tender kiss on the electrician's forehead.

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

Wattson hiccupped again and nodded.

"Wanna me to get you some water?"

"N-no!" Wattson balled her fists in Wraith's scarf and clung to her. "Stay *hic* with me."

Wraith wrapped her arms around Wattson as she started to sob gently into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Wattson calmed down and sat back, tears staining her rosy cheeks.

She hiccupped, and then giggled softly.

"Oh my *hic* I must look a mess."

"You're my mess." Wraith leaned in and kissed away some of the tears from Wattson's cheeks, and the electrician giggled and then yawned.

"Do you want a shower?"

Wattson nodded.

"Do you want me to come?"

Wattson nodded again, and hiccupped. Wraith smiled and helped Wattson to her feet, and the two of them left the bathroom and headed for the showers.

* * *

Wraith slipped out of the towel covering her torso and pulled a shirt over her head. Behind her, Wattson finished off a water bottle and gasped for air. Wraith walked over and sat down on the bed, and Wattson placed the water bottle neatly on their bedside table.

Wraith grabbed one of Wattson's hands and brought it up to her lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. Wattson flushed and grabbed Wraith by her cheeks, leaning forward and kissing her on the mouth. The two got lost in the kiss for a minute and then Wraith broke away and smiled. 

"Feeling better?"

"Much better." Wattson giggled and nodded down at Wraith's bare lower half. "Good enough to finish what I started."

Wraith flushed and kissed Wattson quickly on the cheek, covering herself with her hands. "M-maybe wait until morning?"

Wattson pushed Wraith down on the bed and licked her lips. 

"But Renee~" Wattson giggled mischievously. "If I have something to eat, it will help with my hangover."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired loosely by this image  
> https://twitter.com/Jacky_J_YOLO/status/1197954016195399680?s=19  
> Once I started, I really just wanted to write that scene in the bathroom. This is one for all the lesbians out there with tiny lightweight girlfriends.
> 
> Especially if you're also tiny and a lightweight.


End file.
